Kurokosensei
by TwinsNightray
Summary: ¿ les ha pasado que suelen enamorarse de alguien que no deben? Ryota lo experimento y afortunadamente ese sentimiento fue correspondido por nada menos que su profesor. Un Kuroko seme, un Kise en desarrollo un mar de hormonas por nuestros niños favoritos.


_**ADVERTENCIA :** un bonito KuroKi, algo diferente pero suave y divertido._

 _ **NOTA :** Este pequeño escrito entra en el festivall KiKuro que se organizó en Facebook, el tema de este es "maestro~alumno"  
_

* * *

El siempre había deseado ser maestro, educar a los niños y darles amor, por eso muchas veces se preguntaba, ¿cómo había terminado siendo maestro de secundaria? Ni el mismo lo sabía, tampoco le daba mucha relevancia, después de todo estaba haciendo algo que le gustaba: enseñar.

-¡suu..senpai! Aominecchi me golpeó de nuevo-y fue ahí donde lo recordaba, cuando escuchaba esa voz estridente y llorona, cuando rompía la tiza en dos

-Aomine, Kise..¿podrían guardar silencio por favor?-cuestionó suavemente, alzando la vista de lo que hacia y mirando al par-la próxima vez ambos a la dirección-

Y con esa simple advertencia los jóvenes regresaban a lo suyo, a seguir escribiendo lo que estaba en la pizarra. En momentos así de tranquilidad era que podía observar atento al rubio que cómo siempre irrumpía en su clase tarde y buscaba cualquier opción para distraerse.

Rubio, ojos dorados y una sonrisa bastante coqueta. Un par de pendientes en la oreja izquierda, cuerpo delgado y no muy alto «si entendíamos que aun no daba el estirón». Era sin duda bastante lindo y eso, además de que tenía buenas notas a pesar de ser tan idiota la mayoría del tiempo, era algo que le gustaba al celestino.

-ossu..¿sensei? ¿Que pasa?-y con esa simple pregunta por parte del menor levanto de nuevo la vista del libro para sonreír al otro

-no pasa nada Ryota..¿has terminado todo lo que tenías pendiente para mi?-cuestionó con una sonrisa suave, acariciando las mejillas del otro antes de atraerle con ternura y depositar un suave beso en aquella piel tan suave, arrancando un suspiro del otro-ve a tu club, nos vemos en donde siempre..-

* * *

-¡Tetsuya~san! ¡Tetsuya~san!-susurró con una risita, entrando al establecimiento y apresurandose donde el otro, besando sus labios quedamente a la par que el mayor le ofrecía la ensalada que anteriormente había pedido para el rubio

-tranquilo Ryota~kun, no te adelantes, respira-musito con una risita suave, acariciando los cabellos amarillos con el oro

-moo..es que en verdad quería ver a Kurokocchi..-susurró en un suspiro suave y meloso, dejando la comida de lado para enfocarse en el otro, admirando aquellas facciones aun de niño siendo que el otro le llevaba algunos 8 años-sensei..-

-¿que pasa Ryota?-cuestionó suavemente, dejando al otro acurrucarse a su lado, que recargara su cabeza en su hombro y tomará su mano bajo la mesa

-quiero ir a casa de Kurokocchi..-susurró con calma pero sonrojandose por completo ante su propia petición.

Tan pronto la puerta fue cerrada la espalda del menor fue pegada directamente a esta, dejando salir un suave respingo ante la pasión que aquel celestino mostraba para con él. Sabían que estaban jugando con fuego pero dentro de aquellas paredes no les importaba. Lenta y pausadamente fueron desprendiéndose de sus ropas mientras caminaban a la habitación del mayor que por segundos se inclinaba demás para poder besar la clavícula de su novio

-Ku..Kurokocchi-suspiró el rubio, erizando por completo el cuerpo del otro

-Kise~kun-respondió el celestino contra sus labios, ambos esbozando una cálida sonrisa que ilumino la habitación.

Ojos encontrándose. Celeste contra dorado. Luna y sol. Y todo en aquella misma habitación, en la que dos amantes acariciaba sus cuerpo con ternura, con parsimonia, cómo queriendo grabar a fuego sus caricias en el cuerpo ajeno. Suaves besos repartidos entre susurros melosos para causar somnolencia, caricias sutiles que incitaban a descansar en los brazos ajenos sin embargo estaban cargadas de una sensualidad terrible

-¿Kurokocchi, recuerdas?-cuestionó con calma, subiendo sobre el otro, restregandose por completo contra el miembro erecto del mencionado

-¿que eh de recordar? ¿La primera vez que te hice mio, Kise~kun?-respondió de inmediato con una sonrisa, alejando del cuerpo de su pareja aquel boxer rojo y llevando de inmediato un par de dedos a aquella entrada a su gloria que rápidamente se estremeció

-mgh..si, eso-susurró en un suave suspiro y sonrojo, apoyando sus manos en los hombros del celestino, moviéndose, frotandose contra aquellos dedos que rápidamente se hicieron espacio entre su carne, ocasionando que lanzara un suave gemido

-me asustaste, lloraste tanto..y al otro día no podías ponerte de pie-le dijo entre besos al cuello y sus hombros, disfrutando de los movimientos del menor-después me evitaste..una semana Kise~kun-continuó hablando, a la par que sus falanges entraban y salían, preparando aquel cuerpo que le recibiría

-pensé que me odiabas..estábamos algo pasados de copas y que tu en ese entonces..tenías ojos en otra persona-musito deteniéndose, sacando los dedos ajenos de su interior, suspirando y bajando esta vez lenta y suavemente en el miembro de su novio-me sentía sucio para poder verlo, sensei-susurró coqueto contra el oído ajeno, lanzando un suave jadeó al verse lleno

-siempre me gustaste tu, Ryota..-respondió sonriendole calidamente, besandole de la misma manera mientras comenzaba a moverse.

Y no mentía; la primera vez que le había visto fue durante un partido de practica de primer año, cuando aun no le impartía clases. Ver ese rostro tan decidido, esa sonrisa radiante y la manera segura que el rubio se desenvolvía habían sido los factores que flecharon a aquel inexperto en el amor. Por su parte, el rubio había acertado a su poca presencia, a la sencillez y buen corazón del otro, puntos que sin darse cuenta le habían enamorado profundamente.

Fue entonces cuando el grupo del rubio fue asignado a él y desde entonces pudo verle de cerca. Podía apreciar como coqueteaba con chicas pero también era el objeto de burla de algunos cuantos. Podía apreciar como a veces sus sonrisas y pucheros iluminaban la habitación pero también como las lágrimas y los sollozos inundaban los vestidores cuando se creía solo.

Sólo necesitó un par de días para que el rubio le invitara a salir con su grupo de amigos y no se negó, de hecho, había utilizado la excusa de "alguien responsable debe de detenerles de beber tanto y llevarlos a casa". Y si, lo había hecho, pero al final el rubio soltó en llanto pidiéndole ir a su casa un momento antes de ir a la propia por lo que el otro aceptó gustoso aunque aun preocupado del estado anímico del menor.

Una vez dentro le sirvió un poco de agua para ver si podía bajarle el alcohol en la sangre pero sólo logró que el otro llorará más mientras le contaba lo infeliz que era por que "SU Kurokocchi estaba siempre coqueteando con Aominecchi". Eso le había afectado, ver al menor deshecho por su causa así que sin pensarlo le besó la mejilla; uno, dos, tres besos más y el cuarto terminó en sus labios, desatando la pasión de un rubio que entre tropezones y jadeos lo había llevado a su propia habitación para hacer el amor, terminando cómo en ese momento.

-moo, Kurokocchi..¿en que piensas?-cuestionó apenas, tratando de no caer dormido ante las atenciones que el mayor tenía en su cabello, aquellas caricias que le hacían suspirar.

-en que te amo, Ryota-respondió con suavidad, sonriendo al ver el rojo adornar las mejillas del otro-y en que deberías dormir que mañana tienes entrenamiento temprano-

-ssu..es fin de semana, no quiero..Kurokocchi es malo y sólo quiere..que ya no lo vea burlarse..de mi-susurró comenzando a dormitar, acurrucandose rápidamente para caer dormido, abrazandose a los brazos de Morfeo

-descansa Kise~kun-musito suavemente, admirandole dormir como aquella primera vez: con la boca medio abierta pero los labios curvados en una sonrisa, las mejillas arrobolinadas de rojo y el cabello revuelto.

En verdad lo amaba, más de lo que pudiera llegar a imaginar por lo que simplemente beso aquella mata rubia, le acurruco mejor y dejó que lentamente la inconsciencia se apoderara de él, después de todo, ese sábado ya no tendría que dar más excusas para las largas faltas del menor a su casa tan temprano; si todo salía bien para el domingo el otro ya seria su prometido.


End file.
